


FBI Badges

by A_Zap



Series: The Adventures of Charlie and Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: It was at that moment that Charlie knew she and Cas would be besties. A POV shift from a scene in The New Dynamic Duo.





	FBI Badges

**Author's Note:**

> All of these one-shots will be from between May 26, 2015 and Feb. 19, 2016.
> 
> I'm going to try uploading all of them in this series.

Charlie knew that this was going to go better than last time. Back when she had investigated that case with Dean, she had been inexperienced. Since then, she had gone to Oz and managed to evade a mafia like, creepy family of pursuers. She totally had this.

“I’m Agent Moscone. This is my partner, Agent Granger.” Castiel intoned as he pulled out his own fake FBI Badge.

Charlie pulled her badge out and held it up. As she glanced at it, she realized her mistake.

Her FBI badge was upside down.

_Charlie!_ She internally yelled at herself, and she resisted the urge to facepalm. She had one thing to do and she had gotten it wrong again.

She glanced over at Cas to see if he was upset at her mistake. What she saw was the exact opposite.

Castiel’s badge was also upside down. His lips were pursed as he glanced first at it and then at her.

She saw relief fill his eyes, and Charlie was surprised to find that she felt the same. After all, it’s nice to know that you’re not alone. She tried to stop a smile from crossing her face, and she could tell that Cas was doing the same.

Within a few moments though, Cas turned his eyes back to the officer in front of him and flipped his badge shut. She followed suit, but somehow she felt a lot better than she had before.

It seemed like her and Cas were like two peas in a pod.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I had originally wanted to put The New Dynamic Duo as both its own separate fic and as the first chapter of my fic that contains all my Charlie and Cas one-shots, but I ended up putting this as the first chapter instead after re-reading the FF.net terms of service. So enjoy!


End file.
